When Two Worlds Collide
by Yellow of the Leaf
Summary: After Freiza destroyed planet Vegeta, it appears that Bardock have been sent to earth. He has no memory what so ever and he's a KID! A girl being chases by a boar befriends Bardock. She is searching for the dragon balls. Bardock joins her on her quest. What will happen on their journey? ..."Bardock, if we make it though this alive remind me to kill you!"...
1. Chapter 1 When in an Alternate Universe

**Hey guys! I'm making a new fanfiction with the help of my bro. We'll he's kinda just helping me with ideas and stuff. This is a Bardock fanfiction for what if bardock was put in Goku's shoes. It's kinda hard to explain but you'll get it sooner or later. My bro is going to have the name Blue because it's his favorite color. He doesn't have an account but he is ****_damn _****good at this stuff. But this story is mostly me so you would see much of ****_his_**** awesome writing but you guys are okay with mine, right?**

**Yellow: Where's Lime?**

**Blue: She's not in this fanfiction.**

**Yellow: Oh ya. So who's doing the disclaimer then?**

**Blue: I don't know.**

**Yellow: Maybe we can steal her from the other fanfiction.**

**Blue: We can use Bardock.**

**Yellow: Good idea! Bardock!**

**Bardock: What the fuck do you want?**

**Yellow: Bardock, this isn't a place to swear! Excuse him, he's a little untamed.**

**Bardock: I'll do what I want women! Eat shit!**

**Yellow: Your asking for it!**

**(Yellow beats up Bardock.)**

**Yellow: Well we can ask ****_him_**** anymore.**

**Blue: Ya.**

**Yellow: Let's just do it ourselves.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yellow: We don't own anything except our OC. Don't sue us.**

**Blue: But they don't know who we are! How can they sue us?**

**Yellow: Shut up.**

* * *

**When in an Alternate Universe…**

Bardock floated above planet Vegeta. He did not bow to Lord Freiza, though he was bloody and battered. "Why?" He asked. "For years we helped you and served under your name, and now you're so cowardly that you want to kill us all!"

"Isn't it obvious!" Dodoria laughed. "We were just using you 'monkeys' like our own puppets."

Bardock clenched his teeth together.

Freiza started to create his energy ball. "So I'd like to dispose of the saiyan race and put an end to your kind."

"You bastard." Bardock created an energy ball in the palm of his hand. "I won't let you!" He chucked the energy ball at Frieza's sphere but it seemed to absorb it and grow bigger.

"What the?" Bardock stared in confusion. With a flick of the finger, Frieza sent the energy ball rocket straight towards his and planet Vegeta.

* * *

**(Okay, so just telling you. Bardock lost all his memories and that was all a dream. For all he knows he's a six year old kid who knows martial arts. Yes, he is a kid. Don't judge me! Bardock also looks like Goku from Path to Power, and sound like Goku in Path to Power. The voice for Goku in the other movie's were just…weird.)**

* * *

Bardock rolled off his bed. His head smashed into the hard ground. "Ow." He rubbed his head. "Well, I'm awake now." He put on his outfit, which consisted of a blue long sleeve shirt, orange short sleeve v, orange pants and navy boots. **(Like Goten's outfit.)** He walked out his little wooden house, which was in the middle off a huge mountainous area. Bardock's stomach growled. "Might as well get something to eat." He said to himself. He swung through the trees. Then he landed on the ground in front of a huge lake. "This place is prefect for fishing!" He stuck his tail in the water. "Here fish!" He waved his tail. A giant fish swam up and it jumped in the air. Bardock kicked the giant fish and killed it. He dragged the fish down the path home. Then he heard a scream.

A girl was running towards him. She had light skin, brown hair, blue eyes, a black bow that was holding up her hair in a medium high pony tail, a white top, a short brown top vest, blue shorts, and white shoes. On her back was a bow and quiver, loaded with arrows. She saw him and was yelling, "RUN!"

Suddenly Bardock saw a cloud of smoke and an animal running towards them. It was a huge wild boar, at least eleven feet tall. Bardock jumped up in alarm. He ran after the girl dragging his gigantic fish with him. Then Bardock turned around. "You stop right there!" He ordered the boar. But the boar was just getting closer. He kicked the boar in the face but it got up and charged at them even more angered than before. "Bad idea!" He yelled running away. The girl took the bow from her back and an arrow she aimed at the charging boar and shot it down. The boar didn't get up. Bardock dropped his fish and poked the boar.

"That was close." The girl sighed. Bardock went into sparing form. "Hey, kid! What are you doing? I'm innocent!"

"You used so magic spell and killed that boar! Your magic can't fool me!"

"What do you mean?!" The girl put up her hands, "That was an arrow!"

Bardock's face went confused and he went out of sparing form. "A what now?"

The girl sighed. "An _arrow_." She took her leather quiver off her back and knelt down. Then she took out and arrow. "I have one made from diamond."

Bardock knelt down too. "Is it valuable?" He asked.

"I guess. I found these one the forest floor. Pretty luck if you ask me." The girl looked at him. She had never see anyone so amazed by _arrows_ before. "So…uh kid, why are you out here."

Bardock looked at her. "I live here."

The girl gave him a look. "It's not save out here though."

"I know." Bardock said.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"Bardock." He stood up. "I'm six."

"Weird name. I'm Thai Lin, but you can call me Thai" The girl stood up too and smiled. "Nine." Bardock nodded. "Tell me Bardock, you don't smile much do you?"

Bardock shook his head. "Not really."

"Do you have parents?" Tai asked

"I can't remember." Bardock tilted his head. "I don't have all of my memories."

"So you're kinda like me. I don't have parents either." Thai looked at the ground. "They died."

"How?" Bardock looked at her.

"One night a giant ape monster attacked our city. I was the only survivor." Thai looked at Bardock. She saw his tail. "Why do you have a tail?"

Bardock looked at his tail. "I just have it."

"Oh." Thai uncurled her tail. "I guess that makes both of us."

"You have one too?" Bardock stared in amazement. "Wow!" Something shiny caught Bardock's eye. It was in the little bag around Tai's waist. "What's in there?"

Thai unzipped the bag and took out two identical spheres. "These are called dragon balls."

"Dragon balls?" He looked at the balls. They had stars in them. One had seven stars and one had three.

"There are seven in all. They're scattered across the globe. They are all marked with a different amount of stars. When they are all brought together an eternal dragon appears to give the person two wishes and two wishes only. I'm collecting them to restore my city and people who were killed. But I can't think of a second wish." Thai thought for a moment. "Hey! I know! We can ask the dragon to restore your memories!"

"The dragon can do that?" Bardock asked excitingly.

"The dragon can do anything!" Thai told him. "How about you come with me! I can us some company!"

"Ya!" Bardock jumped. "But how do we find them? You said they were scattered across the world."

Thai smiled. She took out a round device with a screen. "I have this. It's a dragon radar! It can track any dragon ball that's in any location!"

Bardock leaned closer to the radar. "That's amazing!"

"According to my radar, the dragon ball should be south." Thai pointed to her left. "So let's get going!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Okay? Bad? Awesome? Leave a response!**

**Yellow: Well that went well.**

**Blue: I guess.**

**Bardock: Why do I have to be a kid! I'm 25! I'm a grown ass man!**

**Yellow: If you don't shut the hell up I'm gonna punch your teeth down your ugly neck!**

**Hero: What are you guys fighting about?**

**(Yellow stops strangling Bardock.)**

**Yellow: Hero? Why are you here? You're in Lime Saga, not When two worlds collide.**

**Hero: I thought I would take a break and chill-**

**(Lime smashed room door. Marches in and drags Hero away.)**

**Lime: Hero, you're helping me kick Trunk's ass, whether you like it or not!**

**Yellow: Awkward!**

**Anyway! Don't forget please, please, please, review, review, review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Was it Yama of Yamacha?

**Hey! Yellow here! I'm sorry about the delay in my writing. I can't install Microsoft Word on my new laptop yet and the house computer was throwing junk at me about no being able to login. Blue is in his room doing shit with him computer. I don't know what, so I'm doing this chapter all by myself, by Celine Dion. It's a weird song.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yellow: I don't own anything except my OC. Don't sue me.**

* * *

**Was it Yama or Yamcha?**

"Bardock! If we make it through this alive, remind me to kill you!" Thai yelled. Bardock and Thai were running away from their fifteenth bull.

"I thought it was a rock!" Bardock retorted, running faster than Thai. "It's not my fault he started chasing us!"

"You _poked _him!" Thai yelled. "That's enough reason to me!" Thai turned around and said took an arrow out of her quiver. "Take this you flat footed piece of rotting crap!" She shot the arrow and it hit the bull. The bull stopped moving and fell down. "Well, this can last us for dinner!" She grabbed the dead bull's horn and dragged it to a cleared spot beside a stream. "Bardock, grab some sticks! We're having roasted bull today!" Bardock ran off and in a flash, he came back with a pile of sticks. He set them on the ground and started to rub two rocks together. "You don't need to do that."

Bardock looked at her. "How do we start a fire then?"

Thai shot a small beam at the sticks and they lit on fire. "Like that."

"How'd you do that?" Bardock stared, fascinated.

"You don't know?" Thai looked at him. "You should be able to, since you have a tail."

Bardock looked at his hand. "I can try." He pointed a finger at a rock in the stream. He focused his energy in his hand and a beam shot the rock. "That's cool!" Bardock laughed.

"He's smiling." Thai whispered to herself. "That's nice."

"Who taught you how to do that?" Bardock asked Thai.

"A friend." Thai said. "Come on, let's eat!"

It was clear that Bardock had about the same big appetite as Thai. They finished the bull in a few bites and stood up to stretch.

"That was a good meal!" Thai exclaimed. "It's getting dark, I think we should camp out. Thai took out a tiny capsule and pressed a button. She threw the capsule on the ground and out came a house.

Bardock fell back. "I thought you said you don't have magic!"

Thai laughed. "It's not magic! It's my capsule! You can store things in them without taking up too much space! Neat, huh?"

Bardock poked the big house with a stick. "This is a house?"

Thai flicked the lights on.

"How did you make it daytime?" Bardock asked.

"They're called lights." Thai pointed out.

Bardock woke up to the sound of birds singing their usual morning tune. He rolled out of bed and on to the floor. He got up.

"Where's Thai?" He went outside to stretch. Then he saw Thai, dragging the biggest fish Bardock had ever seen in his life.

"Time for breakfast!" She walked over and pressed a button on the house and it went back into capsule form.

Bardock jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"

Thai laughed. "I'll warn you next time!" She cooked the fish over a fire and cut it in half. She handed one half to Bardock. "You know," She told him, "You're one of the second friend I have."

"Who's your first?" Bardock asked.

"A girl named Rin." Thai said. "But she died when the monster attacked.

The two finished their meal and headed south. They ended up in a huge desert.

"This palace is so dry." Bardock observed. "And there's this dirt like stuff on the ground."

"That's sand." Thai said, amused.

"Oh." Bardock picked up a bunch and let it slip through his fingers. "Weird."

They march on and soon grew tired and thirsty. "Maybe we should take a break." Thai sat under an oddly shaped tower of stone. "The dragonball isn't going anywhere."

Bardock stood up, "I hear something coming."

Thai stood up too. "It sounds like a 9y37 motor bike." Then they saw a cloud of dust and a person on a motor bike riding towards them. She took something from her quiver. It was a bright red pole.

"You never told me you had that." Bardock looked at the pole.

"I didn't?" Thai rubbed her head in and gave Bardock an embarrassed smile. "I guess I forgot."

What does it do?" Bardock tapped the pole.

"You'll see." Thai looked at the arriving motor bike. The person on it stopped the bike in front of them.

"Give me your capsules and no harm with come to you." The person said.

"Hey! I know you! You're Yama the desert bandit!" Thai exclaimed.

"It's Yamcha!" The bandit retorted. "Now give me your capsules!"

"No chance big shot!" Thai stuck her tongue out. "Nah!"

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" A cat like creature floated out of the bike. His voice was rather squeaky. "Yamcha can rip you limp from limp!"

"You want to bet." Thai smiled. Her voice was dangerously calm. "Then come on big shot. Let's see you in action."

Yamcha slid him sword out from his scabbard and threw the scabbard to the cat. "Hold this for me Puar. This with be quick."

Thai unclipped her quiver from her back and she set her bow on the sandy ground. "Your move." She said.

"Be careful." Bardock said.

"You should listen to your friend kid." Yamcha gripped his sword. He charged at Thai. He slashed his sword down. It looked as if Yamcha cut through Thai but Bardock knew this trick, he didn't react. The after image disappeared and Yamcha looked confused.

"Hey big shot!" Thai was behind him. Yamcha turned around but Thai kicked him in the face. Yamcha slashed his sword with effort to cut her but Thai dodged. Though they were messy and quick, panicked dodges they still didn't touch her. "Power pole extend!" The red pole grow longer and Thai wacked Yamcha on the side and sent him flying.

"I know that pole." Yamcha gave it an observant looked. "The extending power pole. Where did you find it?"

"My master did." Thai said. "His name is Korin."

Yamcha charged at the Thai. She dodged a fast swipe just barely. The blade was just fast enough to cut a hole in her top jacket. "You're fast kid. I have to admire that." Yamcha charged, but instantly stopped as Bardock jumped in.

"I want to have some fun to ya know!" He told Thai.

"Be my guest." Thai back off.

"This is your own grave you're digging kid." Yamcha warned.

Bardock just stretched his legs and arms. "Ya, ya, I know." He said carelessly. Yamcha charged at him. Bardock just kicked Yamcha in the face and it sent him flying across the desert.

"Bardock, there's a reason I didn't kick that hard!" Thai gave herself a face palm.

Yamcha got up and gripped his sword. "You're not too bad kid." He panted. "Who taught you?"

"I don't remember." Bardock said truthfully. "I don't have all my memories."

Yamcha hopped onto his motor bike. "Well, I don't have time for this." He said and he rode off. Thai thought he was being a coward but with her sharp hearing she heard Yamcha say something. "We're going to study them first, Puar. Then when the time is right we'll strike. They have not seen the last of Yamcha."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I did pretty good without my brother, right? Okay? Bad? Awesome? Leave and answer in the review area! This chapter was a pain in the ass because my mom "accidently" deleted half of my typing! Argh! Screw you mom! But I finally finished it! Ya! Uh how should I sign off? This is Yellow, in a flash!**

**The signing off was okay right? Help me! Please review! =^.^=**

**Awesome Stories!**

**So I was scrolling through some fanfictions and I found a really good one. Most of you might know them but they were so good that I has to talk about them. The first one is called Wish for the Past by Burenda. It's about a wish made by Goten to see his grandpa on his dad's side, but it was said wrong and Goten ended up in the past to meet Bardock. Not Bardock being sent to them. Goten is caught right in the middle of when Frieza threw his energy bomb to destroy Vegeta-sei but Goten deflected it and Frieza was destroyed by it instead. Goten pretends to be Bardock's son at his grandpa's request but there cover is soon blown when prince Vegeta asked them about the death of Frieza. (Mostly because Trunk couldn't have pick a worst time to wish himself with the Namek dragonball it Goten.) It's a great story and you guy should check it out! The next one is called Chibi Vegeta also by Burenda. It's about how Trunks and Goten made an accidental wish that transforms Vegeta in to a baby! It's been postponed after the fifth chapter but it's absolutely hilarious! I can't remember how many times I also died of laughter! Go check that one out to! Anyways, see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Oolong the Transforming Piggy!

**Yo! Blue's back and we're writing another chapter of When two worlds collide! It's 9:21 pm right now and I'm really bored so ya. The plan is to at least get half, if not a whole chapter done. And before I forget. A thank you to Catblob for posting a review on my story!**

**Yellow: So what's the plan?**

**Blue: We're just gonna write until our eye's bulge out of our heads I guess.**

**Yellow: Good idea.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yellow: If I owned Dragon Ball then there would be talking cats and flying cows right now.**

**Blue: Really? Talking cats?**

**Yellow: I like cats!**

**Blue: Anyway, we don't own Dragon Ball so don't even think about trying to sue us!**

* * *

**Oolong the Transforming Piggy!**

Bardock panted and gripped his stick. They were still in the desert. It has been a whole day since they met that Yamcha guy. The desert was dry, muggy, and so hot that Bardock felt as if the sun would melt him away any second. Even with a walking stick Bardock could drop down and die any second. Thai wasn't feeling any better. They were hungry, thirsty and dirty. They stopped under a desert stone pillar.

"Gosh!" Thai gasped. "I'm gonna die soon if we don't find any food or water!"

"Tell me about it!" Bardock dropped down onto the soft sandy ground. "How can anyone live out here?" He panted. "It's like being…cooked alive!"

Thai took out a capsule and tried opening it. Nothing came out. "Great! We don't have any food!" She groaned. "If we had all the dragonballs right now, forget our wish! I'd want a full table of delicious food and three hundred gallons of fresh water!"

They lied there under the shade for a while and suddenly Thai got up. "I heard something." _If that's Yamcha then I'm going to scream!_ But this wasn't Yamcha. It was a giant bull charging towards them. "Not again!" But the bull stopped.

"Give me the girl right now and I'll spare you!" the bull bellowed.

"No way!" Bardock still had the energy to bounce up and counter. "You don't scare me!" Bardock's stomach growled and he looked tired. "I'm hungry."

"Are you saying that my bullish look doesn't intimidate you?" The bull was suddenly covered in a cloud of smoke and when the smoke cleared he was a gigantic robot holding a bowl of wonton soup. "How about this? If you don't give me the girl, I'll dunk you in this hot soup and eat you like a dumpling!"

"Do you thing that me and my friend could have some of that?" Bardock asked, Thai and Bardock were completely oblivious to he threats. "We're thirsty!"

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?!" The robot argued. "I'm threating to eat you here!"

"I thought you said that you ate dumplings." Bardock's stomach growled.

"Kid," The robot retorted. "You're going up against the strongest being alive right now, and you're telling me that you're not at least shaking?!"

"Well can you do this?" Bardock walked over to a huge boulder. He grabbed it and picked it up. Then he threw it into the air and broke it with one finger. "Hehe!" Bardock looked at the giant robot and smiled. "Can you do that?"

The robot's jaw dropped and it took a few seconds for him to redeem himself. "Are you kidding? That's child's play! Uh…but, I have to go so…" Then changed into a bat and flew off. But when he transformed into a pig and dropped to the ground. "My five minutes are up?" Bardock quickly caught the falling pig. "Please! I'm too young to die!" He was completely oblivious that he had been caught.

"That's because you haven't been nice." Thai poked him in the head.

The pig opened his eyes. "And who are you? My psychiatrist?!"

"So you're telling you're a pig," Thai reviewed, sitting on the ground arms folded.

"Yep." The pig said.

"…That can shape shift…"

"Yep"

"…What's your name again?"

"It's Oolong!" The pig growled.

"Okay!" Thai retorted. "Whatever, why did you want me anyway?"

"Because girls are pretty and I wanted to see your underwear!" Oolong drooled.

"You pervert!" Thai threw Oolong across the landscape, into a pillar. "Urgh!"

"I didn't mean that!" Oolong covered his head with his arms as he ran back.

"You can come along." Thai growled. "But if I caught you even once looking at me like that, I'll knock the living daylights out of you!"

"Hai!" Oolong knelt on the ground and do a bowing motion. "I won't! Please don't kill me!"

* * *

**So how was that chapter? Okay? Bad? Awesome? Leave a review!**

**Yellow: Hey Bardock! Come here!**

**Bardock: What?**

**(Yellow punches Bardock in the face.)**

**Yellow: That's gonna teach you not to mess with my decisions!**

**Oolong: Hey! Thai can I-**

**Thai: (Slams Oolong in the face) Don't even think about it!**

**(Everyone gets in a huge scramble.)**

**Yellow: Anyway! (Ow! Quit it!) Please review! (Stop!) this is Yellow! (Shut up Oolong!) In a flash! (If you're biting I'll bite back!) See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Nimbus!

**Hey guys! It's Yellow and Blue! We're back with another chapter (or episode, I don't care.) I am so bored right now so I'm gonna try to make this a good episode to entertain myself and you guys. A party is realllly boring when there is no one to socialize with. I was debating with myself about adding Roshi into this chapter because he would impact the story later. But then I said, "How will they get the Nimbus?" So here's Roshi the 24/7 pervert!**

**Yellow: So Blue, are you ready to write another chapter?**

**Blue: Considering that I'm bored to death, ya.**

**Bardock: Hey guys!**

**Yellow: Hey! What 'cha doing?**

**Bardock: Kicking Oolong's perverted ass, wanna join?**

**Yellow: After the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Blue: Hey Yellow, where are you going?**

**Yellow: Sorry Blue! But kicking Oolong is way too hard to resist! Wait up Bardock!**

**Blue: (Face palm) This is my life. This is what I have to live with. Well…uh, we don't own anything except are OC, and a bunch of Goku drawings that we drew. Don't sue us.**

* * *

**Nimbus!**

The hot sun beamed on our group of adventurers as they trudged their way to their next dragonball. They have made it out of the desert and fortunately ended up at a beautiful lake filled with fish and fresh water. Thai had filled a capsule after capsule with food and water and they walked along the lake side, following the signal in the radar.

"The dragonball should only be a few miles from here." Thai announced. "We're going to be there in no time!"

"That's great!" Bardock jumped. "Then we'll only have four more to go!"

"My legs are going to turn into jelly if I keep on walking!" Oolong complained. "Let's take a break!"

"We got one three hours ago! Can you please show some endurance, you swine?" Thai retorted.

"Why did we take him along in the first place Thai?" Bardock asked.

"Maybe it's because she's got a thing for me." Oolong put on a smug look.

Thai scrolled her eyes to the sky. "I thought your shape shifting powers would come in handy."

"Are you saying that I'm not your type?" Oolong asked.

"Exactly, I don't even want a boyfriend!" Thai rolled her eyes.

"Just give it awhile." Oolong said. "It'll grow on you."

They made a small stop under a tree.

"This is better." Oolong sat down in the shade.

"This break had better be quick Oolong, or we're leaving without you." Thai crossed her arms, then she looked around. "Where's Bardock?" Suddenly and huge fish head popped out of the water.

"I ate your friend! Now it's your turn!" Bardock came out under the fish and lifted it up. "Hahaha!"

Oolong let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami, it was just you."

"I caught a big one!" Bardock hopped out of the water, holding the fish over his head. Let's eat! I'm starving!"

Thai gathered a bunch of sticks and Bardock started a fire. Oolong didn't eat anything, he was too mystified with their appetite.

"Do you guys always eat this much?" Oolong asked.

"Sometimes, more." Bardock answered, stuffing his face. "But what can I say? I just love to eat!"

Thai and Bardock finished the fish and stood up.

"Time to go!" Thai declared.

The group started to travel south again and before long they were back in the desert.

"Are we going the right way?" Bardock asked. "We're back in the desert again."

Thai shrugged. "I guess that lake we found was in the middle of this place."

The gang walked for a while but after a few hours they started to get tired.

"This place is endless!" Bardock stared at the never ending landscape. "We could be out here forever!"

Thai sat down on a rock. "Well I guess we can…" Then the rock started to move, revealing a turtle. "What the hell?!"

"The rock is moving Thai!" Bardock gasped.

Oolong knocked Bardock on the head. "That's not a rock you idiot! It's a tortoise!"

"What are you doing in the desert?" Thai poked the turtle on the shell. "This isn't a place for a turtle to be."

"I know." The tortoise said. "Me master doesn't pay much attention to me so I went mushroom picking with the other tortoises but I lost them so I'm trying to find my way to the sea."

"Well the sea is the direction we're going so we can help you there." Thai pointed out.

"Oh thank you!" The turtle said with gratitude. "One more thing. I'm dying to get some sea water. Do you happen to have some?"

"We don't have sea water." Thai said, "But we do have fresh lake water."

"That's good enough." The turtle said.

Thai took out a capsule and threw it on the ground. A bucket of water came out.

Bardock fell back. "You didn't warn me!"

"Oops! I guess I forgot." Thai rubbed her head.

The turtle lapped at the water. "That's better!"

Thai put the water back in its capsule. "Well let's go! Bardock, carry the turtle."

Bardock picked up the turtle and carried him in his back. "Are turtles always so heavy?"

"Pretty much." The turtle said. The gang traveled for a while and the sun started to set.

"We should go to sleep." Thai yawned. Both Bardock and Thai's stomach's growled. "We should eat too."

Bardock put his hand on his stomach. "Hunger."

The turtle dropped his share of fish at the sight of Bardock and Thai's enormous appetite. They were like bottomless pits!

"That was great!" Bardock stood up. "Let go to sleep!"

Thai reached into the pocket that had the house capsule. Then she froze. "It's not there!"

Oolong squealed. "This is no time to play tricks Thai!"

"No. I'm serious! I must have dropped it at the lake! Now me have to camp outside!" Then she put her hand on the back of her head. "Oh well."

Oolong fell down. "What do you mean 'oh well'? We have to sleep outside!" He grabbed onto Thai's collar and went up into her face.

"What's so bad about that?" Bardock shrugged. "I did it all the time in Mount Paozu."

"Well I'm a pig! Who knows what will pop out and try to eat me?" Oolong scowled. "We can all be eaten!"

Thai pulled Oolong up of her. "Well we're camping outside whether you like it or not she dropped him on the ground. "Got it?" She gave him a menacing look.

"Hai! Yes, ma'am!" Oolong panicked.

"Okay then!" Thai flopped onto the ground. "It's settled!"

**Warning: The following dream is totally made up and I do own it. Well, I own the layout. I don't own the characters or anything... whatever! Just keep reading.**

_"Hey Bardock!" A boy with dark brown spiky hair called. He was wearing formal saiyan armor. It was white with blue shoulder pads and a red cape. He had a necklace on that had a blue pendant that was circle and a star pattern._

_ Bardock turned around. He was wearing his usual green saiyan armor. "Hey Vegeta! Or should I say _King_ Vegeta?" He smiled._

_ "You know already?" Vegeta rubbed his head. "I guess news travels faster than I thought."_

_ "Are you kidding?" Bardock laughed. "It's huge! Practically everybody knows! It's amazing! You're only sixteen and you're King! I guess your dad retired earlier than we thought."_

_ "Ya. But you're only fourteen and you're the top off your class." Vegeta reminded him._

_ "But I'm a third class." Bardock elbowed Vegeta. "But, hey, you'll do great!"_

_ "Thanks." Vegeta smiled. _

"Hey Bardock!" Bardock opened his eyes and rubbed them. "What?"

"It's morning sleepy head!" Thai was poking him in the face.

"Okay. I'm up, I'm up!" Bardock stood up and stretched. _Strange dream._

The group set out towards the sea. After at least two hours. They were out of the desert and ended up on a path in an open grassy land. Suddenly they all heard a motor bike. They went around a bush where they saw a 9y37 motor bike with a person on it. Wait a minute, it was Yamcha!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Thai jumped out from behind the bush.

Yamacha turned towards her and jumped off the bike. "Uh, you know, reasons." His eyes scrolled to his left.

Bardock jumped out from behind the bush too and landed next to Thai. "Aren't you the guy from a few days ago?" Bardock pointed at Yamcha.

"Don't tell me you were spying on us!" Thai took the power pole from her quiver.

"Of course not. Puar and I were…uh…going to the sea to…uh…fish! Ya! We always go there!"

"Ya, we were going fishing!" Puar said hastily. "Nothing special."

Thai clearly didn't trust them. "Well we're going to the sea too, so you can come. Just do try anything funny." She walked back onto the path and stopped next to Oolong and the turtle. "They're coming with us." The gang set off again and soon enough, Bardock could see a thin blue line at the end of his sight.

"Is that the ocean?" He stared at the sea. They ran down the path and soon enough there was sand on the ground again and they were in front of a huge body of water.

"So where's your fishing rod?" Thai asked Yamacha with a mischievous smiled.

"Oh…uh, that. I think we…uh…forgot it." Yamcha laughed, panicked.

"Wow!" Bardock stared at the ocean. "I've never seen something like this before!"

"It's good to be back!" The turtle said. "Thank you so much!"

"I was nothing!" Thai smiled.

"Please wait here. I think I know how to repay you!" The turtle said as he moved into the water. "I'll be back in an hour!" He swam off.

"Hey! I think I can see him!" Bardock pointed at something heading their way.

"That's him alright." Thai said. She spotted a person on the turtle's back. "Who's the old man though?"

The turtle crawled onto the beach and the old man jumped off. "Hi!" He said.

"This is my master. You can call him Roshi the turtle hermit." The turtle said.

The old man turned to the turtle. "So which one of these fine young people help you?"

"Those two, master." The turtle pointed at Thai and Bardock.

"Alright." Roshi said. Then turned to the sea. "Come to me immortal phoenix!"

"Master, the phoenix die from food poisoning." The turtle said.

Roshi stared at the turtle for a bit. "Uh…oh, I know. Come to me Flying Nimbus!"

Thai and Bardock looked at each other. Roshi was pointing his wooden staff at the sky. "He's odd." Bardock observed.

"No, he's nuts." Thai replied. But then two yellow clouds were traveling towards them. Then it stopped in front of Roshi.

"These are Flying Nimbuses." The turtle hermit explained. Oolong, Puar and Yamcha all came closer too. "They let you fly where ever you want. But there is a catch. You have to be pure of heart to ride it."

"I can try!" Yamcha jumped onto the nimbus but it separated and Yamcha fell onto the ground. "Ow, ow, ow." He said holding his head.

"…Said the annoying, impure desert bandit…" Thai's eye's scrolled to the top right corner of her eye.

"I'll try!" Oolong said.

"Oh right, don't make me laugh!" Thai turned to him. "The 24/7 perv is the purest of us all!" She turned to Bardock. "Let's try!"

"Sure!" Bardock and Thai jumped onto each individual cloud and stood up on them. "We did it!" Bardock jumped. They were both doing a little victory dance.

Thai stood still on the cloud. "Say, how do we tell them to go for…" The clouds took off along the sea and did circles in the air. "Okay! I think we know how now!" Thai laughed.

"I could have done it." Oolong said.

Thai and Bardock screeched to a stop in front of Roshi. "Thank you!" They said at the same time.

"You two ride that cloud like you've had it your whole life!" He complimented.

Thai suddenly spotted an orange sphere hanging from a necklace from Roshi's necklace. "It's a dragonball!" Thai grabbed the dragonball pulling Roshi along with it. Thai untied the necklace and push Roshi out of the way. "Bardock look!" Thai counted the stars. "One…two…three…four…five! It's the five star ball!"

"Alright!" Bardock cheered. "We only have four more to go!"

"Wait," Roshi said. "I didn't say you could have it!"

"Please!" Thai gave him cute puppy eyes.

"Alright." Roshi gave in.

"Come on guys! Let's go! I can't believe how easy this has been!" Thai said gleefully. Thai and Bardock flew off the way they came to the next dragonball on the radar. Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong got onto the motor bike and drove after them. "Four more to go." Thai whispered to herself. "Then I can get my wish.

It was afternoon now and the group was back in the desert. They cooked some of the fish they had saved from the lake. Yamcha dropped him share at the sight of Thai and Bardock eating.

"You know what's funny?" Thai said with her mouth stuffed with fish. "Me and Bardock both have tails and we both love to eat!"

Yamcha stared at them. "You. Have. Tails."

"Oops! Weforgot to tell you!" Thai swallowed a huge chunk of fish and uncurled her tail from her waist. "Cool, right?"

Yamcha, seemingly startled by the fact shook his head and changed the subject. "Are you guys entering the world martial arts tournament?"

"The what?" Bardock asked.

"The world martial arts tournament!" Thai explained. "I've thought about it but I wasn't sure. Hey! Bardock, let's enter together!"

"I'm entering too." Yamcha said.

"I thought we were finding to dragonballs though." Bardock protested.

Thai elbowed him. "Come on! We can take a little break from that! Let's have some fun!"

Bardock took a bit from his fish. "But what about…" He trailed off.

"…To think that the enterers get to have a free buffet with lots of yummy foods like huge rice cakes and ramen…" Thai looked at the sky.

Bardock stopped chewing and swallowed him fish.

"…It's all you can eat too…" Thai scrolled her eyes back at Bardock.

"When's the tournament, guys?! Let's go!" Bardock announced.

Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar fell back. "Uh…four days from now." Yamcha said. "It will take three days to get there from here."

Bardock jumped up. "Then we have no time to lose! Nimbus!"

* * *

**So how was that? It's longer than any of my chapters so far. Okay? Bad? Awesome? Leave a response!**

**Yellow: So Blue, how do you like that one?**

**Blue: It sucked! JK, it was okay.**

**Thai: Come back you perverted, piece of crap!**

**(Bardock and Thai are chasing Oolong.)**

**Oolong: I'm sorry! I won't try to look in Yellow underwear dresser again!**

**Yellow: You tried WHAT?!**

**Oolong: Oh shoot! Help!**

**(Yellow strangles Oolong.)**

**Blue: Oh great. Okay, break it up you two…**

**(Yellow strangles Blue also.)**

**Yellow: Well this is Yellow! In a flash! See you next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5 Hurry up!

**Yo! This is Yellow again! With Blue and we are writing another chapter of When two worlds collide! In this chapter, well, you'll find out soon enough. (Evil smile.) Well, it's not anything surprising.**

**Blue: It's good to be back!**

**Yellow: I guess we were gone for a while.**

**Blue: Ya.**

**Yellow: So what's the plan?**

**Blue: To type.**

**Yellow: Good idea.**

**Bardock: Hey guys!**

**Yellow: Do the disclaimer Bardock!**

**Bardock: But I don't know how!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bardock: Uh…We own everything?**

**Yellow: No we don't!**

**Bardock: We don't?**

**Yellow: Wow Bardock, you, my friend, are clueless**

* * *

**Hurry up!**

"Wow Nimbus! I didn't know you could go this fast!" Bardock laughed. They were heading towards Shankong City, where the World Martial Arts Tournament was being held. Thai was on her Nimbus and was following right behind him. Yamcha set his motor bike on top speed to at least trail behind them.

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled. "Slow down!"

"You're just to slow!" Thai laughed.

"Do you think there will be a lot of strong fighters?" Bardock asked.

"You bet!" Thai gave him a thumbs up. "They probably have huge pork chops too!"

"I want rice cakes!" Bardock jumped. "Nimbus, step on it!"

"You too!" Thai said. She raced after Bardock.

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled after them. "What about me?!" He could barely keep up with them. "Alright! Time for turbo!" He pulled the handle on his motor bike and they when so fast that Oolong and Puar where blown off their seats. They grabbed onto the glass on the back of the bike and where flying like flags on a pole.

"There's more on this thing than you, you idiot!" Oolong shouted.

"You're just not used to it Oolong!" Puar defended.

"And you're saying that you are?!" Oolong countered. Yamcha was completely oblivious to their battle.

The day had come and gone. They all slept outside again and dreamt of the tournament that was only three days away. Well, at least Bardock and Thai did.

Bardock and Thai's dream…

_"There's so much food!" _

The following morning was a never ending rabbit chase. Well, at least for Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar. They were literally standing still compared to the two "Nimbus Maniacs" and Oolong and Puar where screeching they're heads off for Yamcha to move faster. Yamcha had to yell, "If you two don't be quiet then I'll push you off the thing and you'll have to run! Then you'll be yelling, 'Yamcha! Slow down!' How'd you like that?!" Oh, did they shut up.

"How much longer do you think it'll take us to get there?" Bardock asked.

"At least another day. But if we go faster then we'll get there today and have some fun before the tournament!" Thai said.

"Then let's move it!" Bardock and Thai zoomed off.

"Wait a second." Thai stopped Bardock and she sat down on her cloud. "I feel like we're forgetting someone…oh, ya! We forgot about Yamcha!"

Bardock sat down. "Oh. I guess I forgot about him too."

"Let's wait." Thai said. "They're probably coming soon."

"Did you two forget about us?!" Yamcha yelled out. He couldn't see Thai or Bardock and guessed that they were far ahead by now. "Okay guys," He told Oolong and Puar, "We are going turbo speed!" Yamcha pulled the handle on the motor bike and they started dashing across the landscape so fast that Yamcha thought he had broken the sound barrier. They accidently race off of a hill and went air born. "Hey!" Yamcha pointed. "I can see them over there!"

"That's great Yamcha!" Oolong yelled. "We'll catch up to them soon if we don't _die_ first!" They dropped to the ground.

"I think I saw them." Bardock jumped up. "They came up from that hill and fell to the ground."

"Where are they?" Thai stared at the bottom of the sand hill.

Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar were stacked in a pile at the bottom of the hill and the motor bike was sitting patiently in front of them.

"I think I can go to heaven." Oolong muttered in the middle of the pile.

"You?" Puar muttered, at the top. "I doubt it."

"Hey!" Thai called. "Hurry up! Or we're going without you!"

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Bardock asked.

"Whatever." Thai layed back on her cloud.

Yamcha jumped back onto his motor bike. Oolong and Puar got onto the back seat. They raced toward Thai and Bardock. "If I have to put up with this for another day I'll go insane." Yamcha groaned.

"Don't worry," Oolong muttered, "You already are."

"Okay." Thai stood up. "Let's go."

"Right behind you." Bardock and Thai raced off towards the south.

Yamcha pulled the turbo speed handle again and they went flying across the dessert. "This isn't so bad once you get used to it!" Yamcha said.

Oolong and Puar were, once again, hanging onto the glass like flags on a pole. Wait. More like an, about to rip off the pole, flag. "You can get used to it for all I care!" Oolong squealed. "Because, I'm sure not going to!"

Bardock could see the sunset ahead of him. The sky was exploding with colors. "Wow! I've never seen the sky like this!"

Thai sat down on her nimbus. "All that time you've lived in Mount Paozu you've never seen the sunset?"

"Remember that I lost my memories the day you met me." Bardock pointed out, he seemed a little sad.

"Oops, forgot." Thai rubbed her head. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Bardock smiled. Then he yawned. "I'm tired. Let's sleep."

"Let's." Thai stretched. "Come on Nimbus. Drop us off down there." Thai pointed to the ground.

"They're finally coming down!" Yamcha gasped. The three were pushing the motor bike, for it ran out of gas.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't go turbo!" Oolong complained.

"You're just a baby!" Puar countered, defending his master.

"And, you're saying you're not?!" Oolong bickered with Puar.

The gang rolled out their sleeping bags and placed them under the pillars. Oolong was _totally_ okay with it this time.

"…We didn't get eaten yesterday, but what about today?! We're gonna die!"

Totally.

"Hey Thai," Bardock look at Thai. They were in their sleeping bags.

"What's up?" Thai rolled over to face him.

Bardock was a little hesitant, "What was it like having parents?"

Thai stared at him. She looked up at the sky. "Well, my parents rarely came out of the lab, so I didn't see them much. My sister was more of a family to me than my parents. She always looked after me. She's the one that invented the dragon radar that I have."

"Wow." Bardock whispered.

"She loved to tease me." Thai smiled. "And, I'd always make a big deal about it. It's not easy to remember that she's dead."

"I'm sorry." Bardock said.

"Don't be." Thai said. "We're going to wish them back." Bardock thought he heard a little doubt in Thai's voice.

"What's the tournament like?" Bardock asked, changed the subject.

"Well, I've only seen it on TV but…"

"What's TV?" Bardock interrupted.

"Never mind." Thai said. "Anyway, you first have to past the elimination rounds. Then the top eight people get to move onto the real tournament. You have to win your matches fairly and you move up to the top. The winner gets ten million Zenni. Then the second place winner gets five million, and then two million."

"Wow…is that a lot?" Bardock asked.

Thai face palmed herself. "Ugh."

* * *

**So how was that? Okay? Bad? Awesome? Leave a review! The ending of this wasn't the best but I didn't know how to. I haven't updated this story for a while because of school. I was trying to make this chapter more focused on the comedy. I feel so bad for Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar though!**

**Thai: They're just too slow.**

**Yellow: Whatever.**

**Yamcha: I'm not slow!**

**Thai: Yes you are.**

**Yamcha: NO I'm NOT!**

**Yellow: Ugh. Anyway, this is Yellow in a flash! See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 City Fun

**Hey guys! This is Yellow! Back with another chapter of When Two Worlds Collide! What's going to happen in this chapter? You'll find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thai: Oolong! I thought you said you were done with looking in Yellow underwear dresser!**

**Oolong: I'm sorry!**

**Yellow: Oolong! I'm gonna show you the real meaning of pain!**

**Oolong: Crap!**

**(Beats up Oolong.)**

**Yellow: Well that was fun.**

**Blue: Beating up Oolong is fun?**

**Yellow: You bet!**

**Blue: *Sigh* I've tried so hard the cleans you mind, and you still have that murderous personality. **

**Yellow: If you were trying then why do you like beating up people to.**

**(Blue stops strangling Oolong.)**

**Blue: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Yellow: Right...**

**And, before I forget. A special thanks to:**

**Guest**

**The Burning Leaf**

**angel**

**Angel wings**

**THANK YOU!**

**Wait. Let me try something new...**

* * *

**City Fun**

**Last time on When Two Worlds Collide... (Just imagine an epic voice.)**

**Bardock and Thai found out about the World Martial Arts Tournament.**

"I was thinking about going! Hey, Bardock! Let go together!"

"I thought we were finding the Dragonball though!"

**Through intense convincing...**

"Bet there's going to be great food..."** (****_So_**** intense.)**

**Thai finally got him to go to the tournament. On their way to the tournament, Thai and Bardock put Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong in constant torture.**

"Hey! I think I see them over there!"

"That's great Yamcha! We can catch up to them if we don't die first!"

**Now they are finally out of the desert and made it to Shankong City!**

**(So think about what the city that the Tournament was at. Shankong City looks like that.)**

* * *

"Wow!" Bardock looked around. "This place is amazing!"

"It feels so weird being back in a city." Thai said. "Well, registration is at night so I guess we can have some fun." She scrolled her eyes to she right. A huge carnival was being held in the city center. "Hey! Bardock, there's a huge carnival! Let's check it out!" Thai grabbed Bardock's hand and dragged him towards the city center. Bardock looked at Thai as they were running towards the carnival. He smiled. "Let's go check out the candy first!" Thai ran over to the candy stand.

"What is this stuff?" Bardock asked. He poked a cloud looking thing on a stick.

"That's cotton candy." Thai reached into her pocket. "I forgot!" Thai snapped her fingers. "We need to get some money."

"How do we get some?" Bardock asked.

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled. "Wait!"

Thai looked around. She pointed at a martial arts ring. "We can get some money over there."

Yamcha caught up to them. "What are you guys going to do here?"

"Fight!" Thai grabbed Bardock's wrist and they raced towards the ring. They pushed through the crowd. The poster on the brick wall said, "Martial Arts Battle! Win 100,000 Zenni!"

A martial artist was fight a overly buff man. The martial artist kicked the man out of the ring. Everybody started to cheer. "Does anyone want to challenge this fighter?" The announcer asked. Everyone was backing up.

"I'll try!" Thai jumped into the ring.

"No fair Thai! You get to fight everyone!" Bardock complained.

"But we're going to be in the Martial Arts Tournament. So you can fight people anyway."

Bardock pouted.

"Tell you what. I'll buy you some cotton candy!" Thai told him.

"Alright!"

"So you think you can beat me kid?" The martial artist asked.

"Ya." Thai stretched. Then she went into sparing form.

"This is you own grave you're digging kid." The martial artist warned.

"If I got a zenni every time heard that I would be rich right now." Thai jumped into the air and kick the man in the face. The martial artist fell to the ground. Thai landed in front of him. "I win."

"I wasn't ready." The martial artist said. He got up. "I know the secret to your fighting."

Thai smiled.

The martial artist looked nervous. "Aren't you scared? I know your secret!"

"You're bluffing," Thai smiled, "Because I don't have a secret."

The martial artist's eyes bulged out of his head as Thai punched him in the face. The martial artist back up against the brick wall. Unfortunately, Thai accidentally kicked the man through the bricked wall. The martial artist lied there dazed, on top of the left over rubble. "Oops." Thai rubbed her head in embarrassed. "So much for restraining."

The announcer dropped the bundle of money. He was totally dumbfound. "Oh...my..."

"I'll take this." Thai grabbed the money and jumped out of the ring. Everyone was backing up. Yamcha, Oolong, and, Puar bulged their eyes out. Bardock jump up and down. "You did it!"

"Let go get some candy now!" Thai cheered. They both ran towards the candy stand. "Two cotton candy please!" Thai handed the candy man some money.

"Here you go." the candy man happily handed Thai two cotton candy. One was pink and blue. The other was green and blue.

"I want the blue and green one!" Bardock took the cotton candy from Thai's hand. Bardock took a huge bit out of it.

"Oh, I forgot. I could have just gave him a diamond arrow." Thai remembered. "Whatever."

Yamcha, Oolong and Puar sat on a bench in the carnival, eating ice cream, while Thai and Bardock sat on all the craziest rides in the carnival. Thai and Bardock were laughing their heads off.

"Hey Bardock! Let's ride this horse!" Thai paid the rider and got on.

"But I don't know how." Bardock said. Thai pulled Bardock up and got off.

"Hold on!" Thai made a noise and the horse started galloping around the ring.

"HELP!" Bardock yelled as he was grabbing onto the reins for his dear life. "Thai!" Thai was laughing like crazy.

"Haha! Bardock! Haha!" As the horse came around Thai jumped up and pulled on its rein. The horse came to a stop. Bardock's eyes were wide open and he looked as if he was hyperventilating. "You okay?" Thai asked.

"I hate you." Bardock panted.

"Here. I'll teach you." Thai smiled softly.

Thai returned the horse. "Can we looked at the horses for rent?" Thai asked.

"Sure." The rider replied.

Thai ran into the stable, with Bardock following behind. "Wow!" Thai gasped. "There's so many horses!"

Bardock was literally staring in fear. "I don't think I wanna learn." He said, backing down.

Thai picked a brown mustang for her and a dapple gray for Bardock. Thai paid the rider to rent them. Bardock was consistently backing away if he got more than two feet close. "Come on!" Thai grabbed Bardock. She forced him to get on the horse.

"Now," Thai gave him a mischievous smile, "First you need to learn how to stay on!"

Thai made the same noise as before and the horse went running around the carnival. The horse was avoiding hitting people, but Bardock was absolutely terrified.

"THAI!" Bardock yelled. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AHHHHHH!"

"We were looking for you!" Yamcha tapped the laughing nine year old on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey!" Thai calmed herself down. "What up?"

"Registration is open." Yamcha said. "Let's go."

"When is does registration close?" Thai asked.

"Eight PM." Yamcha answered.

"What time is it now?" Thai asked.

"Six PM." Yamcha said.

"Great two more hours to..." Before Thai could finish her sentence, Bardock came flying by and landed right in between them.

"I'm going to beat the hell outta you Thai." Bardock was face flat on the ground.

Thai started to laugh really hard. "I'd like to see you try!"

Bardock rolled over and smiled. "I'm going to in the tournament."

Thai helped Bardock up.

Thai returned the two horses. "Let's go register." Thai grabbed Bardock and ran towards the registration desk.

"Now are you sure you want to register?" The man asked.

"Do we look like we're joking?" Thai asked.

"We want to enter." Bardock said.

"Okay." The man wrote their names on the sheet. "Now are you sure..."

"Yes!" Thai answered, annoyed.

Yamcha, Bardock, Thai, Oolong, and Puar stayed at a hotel. Luckily, they could afford it with the amount of money Thai won from her little fight.

"I can wait for tommorow." Bardock whisper to Thai. They were in bed.

"Me either." Thai relpied.

"I hope it's interesting." Bardock said.

"It might be." Thai looked out the window.

"Then we should rest for tomorrow." Bardock said. "Good night."

"Ya," Thai said, "Good night."

* * *

**How was that? Please review!**

**Me and Blue are planning to make this an interesting tournament.**

**Preview:**

**"What the crap?!"**

**Okay. So I didn't show you the preview because me and Blue don't want to spoil it.**

**It might have a certain person in it though. Like ME! Just joking, I'm not in it, except the disclaimer and crap.**


	7. Chapter 7 Bardock's Clone

**Hey guys! We're back!**

**Blue: Ya!**

**Yellow: So this is going to be an interesting tournament, correct?**

**Blue: You bet!**

**Yellow: Okay!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Blue: We don't own Dragon Ball. Don't sue us, please!**

* * *

**Preliminary Peril!**

**(That's what they usually called the first tournament episode right? Ya, I checked.)**

The elimination rounds we're about to begin. Thai, Bardock, and Yamcha we're running towards the tournament.

"We would've be there already if you had woken up earlier!" Thai yelled at Yamcha.

"Well you two just wake up too early!" Yamcha argued.

"Hurry up!" Bardock raced in between the two bickering seagulls.

"Whoa, there." A tournament helper stopped them. "Fighters only."

"We are fighters!" Thai pushed past him. "Now move it!" Bardock and Yamcha ran after Thai, into the room.

"Okay, we have five minutes left so hurry up guys!" Thai dashed into her changing room.

"Can I have your attention please." The announcer said.

Bardock and Yamcha ran into the preliminary room, panting. "We made it!"

Thai came running in a second later. She was almost wearing the same outfit as Bardock. She had a yellow long sleeve on under a red short sleeve v that was cut off at the bottom, red pants with a green sash holding it up, and black shoes. She had two green bows on each side of her head and a braid in the back. She also had a pinkish ribbon around her neck and tied at the side. It look like a collar.

"What's with the collar, Thai?"

"I guess it looks silly." Thai looked down at it. "My master, Korin chose the outfit for me. He's a cat so I guess that's why I have it."

"He's a what?" Yamcha asked.

"Only eight of the one hundred thirty six fighter here will move onto the tournament. There are boxes on desks, on each side of this room. Pick a number out of the boxes, and that will determine what block you're in. Please, no trading." The announcer was done announcing. The trio pick their numbers and stood in front of the chart.

"I'm number 20 so that puts me in the second half of block one." Thai said.

"I'm number 121 so I'm in the second half of block four."

"What are you Bardock?" Thai asked.

Bardock turned over his sheet of paper. "It's a 4 and a 5."

"So you're in the first half of block two." Thai cheered. "That's great! We don't have to fight each other!"

"Let's go check out the first fight!" Bardock ran towards block one. He's head knocked into another's and he fell onto the ground. the other did the same and they both held their heads. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Bardock looked at the person he bumped into an was shocked. The person was a boy and was about the same age as Bardock. But, he look...just like him!

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha! Anyway! Please review! This is Yellow in a flash! See you next chapter!**


End file.
